


Cat's Out of the Bag

by cate-lynne (catelynne)



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catelynne/pseuds/cate-lynne





	1. Chapter 1

You sat in the library, surrounded by books and frantically trying to translate the Latin text that your professor had assigned as homework.  College sucked.  This library sucked.   Humans sucked.  Being a supernatural creature and trying to live a normal life, surrounded by humans, had seemed like a good idea two years ago when you first started college, but now?  You were getting tired of all the smelly, noisy humans that, quite honestly, didn’t know their place in life.  If only they knew what you really were…

The sound of two men arguing one aisle over distracted you from your thoughts and the mess of Latin.  You spent a few more minutes trying to concentrate before you got up.  If they wouldn’t shut up on their own, you would _make_ them shut up. 

In stealth mode, you stalked quietly around the corner. You expected to see a couple of teenage kids, but what you saw was worse.  Much, much worse.  The Winchester brothers.  They were here!  You whipped back around the other side of the bookshelf and fought the urge to run.  Your breathing was quick and light and your muscles were tense and shaking, torn between staying and fighting to claim your territory and fleeing to live another day.  Had they seen you?  Where they after you?  Of course, they had and of course they were!  Why else would they be in your town!

Unthinkingly, you let out a very feline hiss.  You felt your long canine teeth extending in your mouth.  No, no, no, no, no.  This wasn’t happening-

“Hello?”  One of them had heard you.  He was walking towards you, you could hear his footsteps.  No.  You struggled to retract your sharp teeth.  They were gone by the time he reached you.  There was concern on his face when he took in your pale and sweating form.  His hair was longer then the other’s.  This was…Moose Winchester?  At the sight of him, your body fought to manifest and the will power it required not to nearly made you pass out.  Moose caught you in his arms and you couldn’t see what was happening anymore.  You only felt the oddly comforting sway of being carried and heard the reassuring sound of a heartbeat close by.

…

When you woke up, you were in a strange room.  After a moment, you ascertained that you were alone and got up.  You slowly stretched and a purr escaped you.  Slowly, you let your body transform.  Your ears shifted up and became pointy.  A long, fluffy black tail grew out of the small of your back.  You felt your eyes change, the pupils becoming vertical slits.  Your teeth extended again.  You stopped the transformation there.  Basically, you were now part human, part cat.  At least, visibly. 

You used your now heightened senses to explore your surroundings.  You found duffel bags full of men’s clothing and weapons in another bag.  You searched them and found nothing that could really kill you.  You relaxed.  So they weren’t here for you after all.  You looked back at the bags of clothing with your head tilted to the side.  Then you took in the rumpled t-shirt and jean shorts that you were wearing form yesterday.  You shrugged and pulled off your shirt.  Then you rummaged through the bag of smaller clothes and found a nice blue plaid button down.  You slipped it over your shoulders and buttoned it up.  You wandered over to the table, looking for food.

Instead of food, you found a laptop.  And notes.  You shuffled through them.  So, they were hunting a Naddaha.  Well, they were welcome to her.  You had been considering killing her anyway, why not let the Winchesters do it for you?  You picked up a well-used pencil and scribbled some notes in the margins of Moose’s notes (if you remembered correctly, he was the smart one) and basically solved the case for them.  Except for the, you know, killing part.  Your fuzzy black cat ears perked up.  A car engine.

Not sure whether you were going to reveal yourself to them or not, you scrambled to retract your tail, corrected your eyes and ears and retracted your teeth.  Then you dove onto the bed and pretended to be asleep.

“Dean, shut up.  She might still be asleep.”

“Alright, alright.  I just think it’s a bit strange that we come across a girl having a panic attack and practically fainting into your arms in the very library where we were told we would find the one person who could really help us with this hunt.”

You smiled to yourself.  So they had been looking for you, but not to kill you.  To ask for your help.  They shuffled into the room, trying their hardest to be quiet, but it didn’t really matter.  With your hearing, you would have heard them a mile away.  Dean sat on the other bed while Moose headed over to his research.  You waited, holding your breathe.

“Wha-?”

“What is it?”

“Someone added-I didn’t write this.”

You could hear Dean get up and walk over to see what Sam was talking about.  They were both silent for so long, just reading, it was getting boring.  You decided to “wake up”.  You stretched and sat up, still semi curled up in a ball.  It was only natural for you.  You purposefully let out a very loud purr.  Sam and Dean whipped around to stare at you.  You gave them the slow blink, the universal cat sign of friendliness.  They didn’t seem to understand, and you sighed.

“Humans,” you muttered.

“Humans?” asked Dean.  “And what, exactly, are you?”

Slowly, you manifested your ears, eyes, teeth and tail.  Both of the brothers stared in shock. Dean was about to go for his gun when Moose stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Wait, Dean.  She wrote those notes.  She’s the one who’s supposed to help.”

“Yeah, but-”

“No.”  Moose gave his older brother a firm glare that immediately had Dean backing off.  You raised your head and pointed your ears in his direction and your tail curled in approval.

“Thank you, Moose.”

“Moose?!” demanded the taller human as his brother burst out laughing.  “What the hell?”

You cocked your head at him, puzzled. “Is that not your name?”

“No!” he shouted.  Dean only laughed harder.  Becoming impatient and disliking the distress that he was causing Moose, you let out a fierce growl in Dean’s direction.  He immediately stopped laughing and watched you warily.  Gracefully, slowly, you advanced on Sam.  He was looking at you with his legendary Puppy Eyes.

“Tell me your name, Moose.”

“Sam.  My real name is Sam.”

You contemplated it for a moment.  Then you shook your head.

“No, I like Moose better.”

Sam hung his head in defeat and Dean snickered.  You gave him another glare, this time twitching your tail in impatience.  Then you raised one hand and very carefully extended your long, sharp claws.  You reached for Moose. 

“Woah,” Dean yelled and attempted to grab you.  In a flash, you had him pinned on his back on the bed, arms trapped beneath his own body and claws at his throat.  You hissed, showing off your impressive teeth.  Dean was immobile under you.

“Do not,” you hissed in his ear, “presume to touch me.  Ever.”

“Hey, um,”  Moose said hesitantly.  Immediately, you swiveled your head around to look at him.  “Can you let him go?”

You nodded and were off him in a second.  You stood close to Moose and raised your hand again.

“I was only going to do this,” you muttered, before running them through his hair and moving it away from his very pretty face.  You looked at him and the thought came, unbidden: _Mine.  This one is mine._

“What the hell is going on?” Dean grumbled.  He moved to stand closer to Moose, but you let out a growl.  He took a step back.  Satisfied, you looked up and saw your Moose staring at you in confusion.  Sighing, you grabbed his hand gently, taking care to retract your claws first, and then pulled him to the bed to sit down.  He sat on the edge and you curled around him as best you could.  Dean watched in horror.

“My name,” you started,” Is Bastet.”

…

  
Once the two had gotten over the whole “Oh my God she’s an ancient goddess and apparently had claimed Sam” bit, well at least Moose had, you didn’t really care about the other one, Moose started asking questions.

“Why are you here?”

“Oh you know,” you shrugged. “Settling down, going to school.  Keeping an eye on the local monsters.”

“What, to tell them who to kill?” Dean interrupted, and you rolled your eyes.  You turned to Sam.

“Please explain to the imbecile what I am the goddess of.”  And with that, you lay your head on his chest and contented yourself to just hear his heartbeat and the rumble of his voice through his chest.  At some point, he had scooted so that his back was to the headboard and you had followed happily.

“Bastet was the Egyptian goddess of protection. She protected the household, women, children, the weak.  But she was also Ra’s best warrior.  She guarded him during the day and night against his enemies and managed to kill one of the embodiments of Evil.  She was loved by everyone.”

You purred to hear the praise from Moose.

“And actually, there’s a legend about her wiping out an entire family of the same creature we’re hunting, just because they tried to kill one of her chosen children.”

“Chosen children?”

“A cat.”

“Oh.”

“And as spirits of the water, she wouldn’t have been very good friends with them anyway.  Being a cat, and all.”

“Right.  So…”

“So, now,” you  interrupted. “We sleep, and I will help Moose kill the Naddaha tomorrow.  I was getting around to doing it myself anyway.”

And with that, you transformed completely into a small black cat and climbed up Moose so you could look him in the eye.  You stared until he got the hint and lay down, puling the covered around him.  Dean watching in amusement while  you slowly walking in a circle in his chest before curling up into a tiny ball, your face pressed close against Sam’s and purring loudly.  Sam looked at Dean, helpless.  Dean just shook his head and got into his own bed, turning off the light.

“Dude, your girlfriends are so weird.”


	2. Chapter 2

You were livid.  As a goddess, it was sometimes difficult for you to remember what it was like to have emotions, especially ones tied to another living creature, but not now.  No, now, you were shaking with rage and a fierce growl was ripping its way up your throat and through your clenched teeth.

The recipient of your anger, the Naddaha, was starting to look worried, like the very real possibility of death was just being realized.

Moose lay in a heap against the wall.  Another wave of fury broke in you at the memory of how the monster had so casually tossed him aside.  A flicker of worry went through you as you remembered the sickening thud and crack his body had made upon impact.  Dean was kneeling over Moose, a panicked look in his eyes, trying to make sure his brother, your chosen one, was alright while keeping an eye on the fight taking place between a goddess and a monster.  You wanted to be the one taking care of Moose, healing him with your powers, nursing him back to health. 

Losing your patience with the Naddaha, you spun around and ran straight at Dean and Moose.  You crouched over them, fitting one clawed hand over Dean’s eyes and the other over Moose’s.

“Wha-?”

Seconds later, a bright flash of white light illuminated the world around you.  When the light was gone, you slowly pulled away from Dean, dropping your hand to the side of Moose’s face, using the other to brush his hair out of the way.

“Bastet?”  Dean sounded frightened of you, for the first time.  It was the appropriate reaction, you supposed, to what had just happened.  “Where did it go?”

“It’s gone. Dead.”  You glanced up to see a few scratched on his face from where your claws had dug in in your effort to shield him.  You frowned, reaching a hand out to touch his cheek.  There was a spark of electricity and his wounds closed.  You could tell he tried not to flinch away from your touch and you felt a small rush of affection for the human.  As you thought about the fight, your affection grew for the strange man.  He had defended you against the initial attack of the monster, shoving you o the side when she burst out of a manhole at your feet.  He had also defended your Moose.  And when Moose was hurt, he had looked after him.  Maybe this human wasn’t so bad after all…

“We need you get Moose away from this place,” you said, looking around at the dark and dirty alleyway.  “I need time and space to heal him.”

Dean nodded and lifted Moose over his shoulder, leading the way back to their car.

…

Three days later, Moose woke up.  You were asleep, curled around his side on the small motel bed where Dean had laid him.  Healing Moose, Dean, and yourself had taken a lot of your strength and energy and you needed frequent naps between healing sessions.

When he jostled you trying to sit up, you let out a strangled half-meow, half-yelp before leaning forward and pushing him back down on the bed.

“What? Bastet?  What’s going on?”

“You were hurt, Moose.  I have been healing you, but it’s taking time.  You need to lie still.”

He watched you as you carefully placed a hand on his bare chest and closed your eyes concentrating.  A few seconds later, he felt a huge rush of energy and saw sparks under your palm.  After about a minute of this, you pulled your hand away, looking exhausted.  You swayed and he caught you, retucking you back into his side, looking down at you in concern.

“Bastet?  Are you okay?”

“Yes,” you said faintly, and knew immediately that he wouldn’t believe you.

“Really?” he challenged.

Just then, the door opened and Dean came in, carrying a six pack of beer and a pie.  He smiled when he saw Moose was awake, but his smile quickly melted into a frown when he saw your state.

“Damn it, B,” he grumbled, setting down his bags and coming over to the two of you.  He brushed your hair back and assessed the bags under your eyes and the dimness in your eyes.  You could tell that Moose was shocked by the casual way his brother touched you, considering the first time you met, you had pinned Dean and threatened to kill him.  The last three days had changed everything.  It was odd, but seeing the intense way that the other cared for Moose had brought you together.  Dean was as much yours as Moose was.

“I’m fine, Dean.  Stop worrying.”

“You are not fine,” Dean complained.  He looked at Moose.  “She’s using up too much energy trying to heal you.  And me.  And herself.  Not to mention, she took down the Naddaha herself.”

“What?” Moose looked down, disapproving.

“You were hurt,” you said, looking at the blanket instead of his face.  “And we needed to get you away from there.  So I manifested my divine nature.”

“You did what?!” Moose shouted, flailing around a bit.  He winced as he did and received twin looks of disapproval from you and Dean.

“I covered your eyes first.  Dean’s too.”

“That’s really dangerous for you, too, though.  It’s when you’re at your most vulnerable.”

“I know that,” I huffed.  “But it needed to be done.  The Naddaha is dead and you are almost healed.”

“That’s not the point and you know it!”

You growled.  Dean glared at Moose, jumping in before you could say anything.

“Back off, man.  She’s been killing herself to heal your _broken back_ the last three days.  You could say thank you.”

It surprised you that Dean had spoken up for you, but in a good way.  In thanks, you transformed completely into a cat and jumped, landing on his shoulder.  You perched there, purring, wrapping your tail around his neck for balance.  Moose was still glaring at his brother, but that soon ended as he dissolved into laughter seeing the perplexed look on his face.  You supposed he had never had a goddess on his shoulder.

“How did this happen?” Sam finally asked, gesturing at the two of you.

Dean looked at you and you at him before shrugging, causing you to dig your claws into his flannel to stay in place. 

“She took care of you,” he said simply.  It was that easy.  There was no one on earth that Dean cared about more than your Moose.  Take care of Moose, win Dean’s trust.  He wasn’t a difficult man to figure out, your Dean Winchester.


End file.
